


[podfic] (now that's a lie)

by accrues



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accrues/pseuds/accrues
Summary: May 10, 2017 - Frank Iero and the Patience play the Troubadour in Los Angeles. In the audience are his former bandmates, and it drives Frank a little crazy.





	[podfic] (now that's a lie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(now that's a lie)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949496) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Listen to the end for reader's notes.
> 
> For aka, for whose friendship I am always so grateful.

Length: 00:12:54

Download as [.m4b](https://www.mediafire.com/?jdu4vv2r6ufq2pc) [11.97MB] or [.mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?8wudsnp6eeaw6ik) [11.95MB] @ mediafire.


End file.
